


Schnee-sus, That Was Close

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [23]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Infinity Gems, Pseudo-History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: In a desperate move, Weiss calls upon Jinn to stall against Dr. Watts and Tyrian's attack. Here's how it played out.





	Schnee-sus, That Was Close

****

###  **Schnee-sus, That Was Close**

"How did the Gods power the relics left by the Two Brothers?"

The question was a desperate move from Weiss. Given that Tyrian and Watts were mere seconds away from breaking down the door to Winter Schnee's home in Atlas, the desperation was justified; Weiss, her sister and her friends were rendering the Knowledge Relic useless to Salem.

Jinn smiled, and shrouded the heroes in white light as time stood still in Winter's front room.

After a brief pause, Jinn conjured the vision of the Vault beneath Beacon Academy. A majestic man stood before the heroes, wearing a crown and lord's motley. Weiss, the historian of the bunch, realised that the man before them was Ozymandias, the last king of Vale ... and Ozma's host before becoming Professor Ozpin. Behind him stood four people with varying armour and equipment - Weiss recognised them as the first four headmasters of the four Academies. Between the king and the heroes lay a table, with the respective relics of Knowledge, Creation and Destruction laid upon it.

"You spoke of these relics, King Oz," Beacon's headmaster said. "How do they work?"

"A good question," the king replied in a strong baritone. "The three relics before us were forged by the Twin Gods - or at least, the Light God - and are each powered by two of the six Infinity Stones that the gods used to build Remnant, and every race on it. Apollyon, the Sword of Destruction, has the Power and Soul Stones. We all know what _those_ can do."

Everyone in the room, illusion or not, winced at that. Vacuo was still a smouldering wasteland, bereft of most of its wildlife after Ozymandias desperately used it's full power to defeat Mantle and Mistral.

"Then there's Pandora, the Staff of Creation,", the king continued. "It has the Reality and Space Stones, and it created the pocket dimensions and the Vaults that harbour them."

"No doubt he asked Jinn about how to construct them," Weiss muttered.

"He did," Jinn softly replied. "It was a clever move, I will admit."

"As for Cehrazad, the Lantern of Knowledge, it possesses the Time and Mind Stones," the king continued. "It can create illusions of the past and present, in an effort to answer questions about those events, and causes time to stop for the wielder while said wielder is using it."

"I see," Beacon's headmaster replied.

"What of the other relic?", enquired Shade's headmaster.

"Atef, the Crown of Choice has no stones of its own," the king replied promptly. "Instead, it has a sliver of the God's magic within it, and aids the wielder's decisions by getting them to see the bigger picture, in layman's terms. But most importantly, it acts as a focusing iris for the other three relics, so that their powers can be amplified beyond their usual abilities. I'm not allowing that for obvious reasons."

"A half-truth," Jinn noted as the vision stopped. "He told them that to make sure no-one would know the truth; that the Choice Relic is the essential component in summoning the Gods to Remnant."

"Thank you, Jinn," Weiss said. "We won't forget your aid in stymieing Salem's plans."

Jinn nodded as she vanished into Cehrazad, the glow dimming until the orb was coloured black.

Weiss and the heroes readied their weapons as the door broke down.

Watts swanned into the room with Tyrian right behind him, and his eyes were instantly drawn to the now useless Relic.

"_Damn_, we're too late," he cursed as Tyrian tried to attack the heroes, only to be held back by Watts. "It's _useless_, Tyrian. The Relic's had its questions used up."

"Quite right," Oscar muttered into Weiss's ear. "The Gods can't be summoned back here until the Relic recharges its questions."

"I _didn't_ come all this way just to be told that I can't kill them," Tyrian tersely snapped.

"We _can't_ disappoint Salem, Tyrian," the Atlesian reminded him, trying to rein in the lunatic to no avail.

"Taking the silver-eyed brat _won't_ disappoint the Goddess," Tyrian resolved with weapons drawn, only to be tackled from behind by a rather out-of-breath Ironwood and several of his specialists.

"We came as fast as we could," the general exhaled as Watts knelt in surrender.

"I'm glad the silent alarm worked that well," Winter replied in sheer relief as a decade of stress escaped her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the pun is appalling. No, I will not change it.**

**For those wondering, Cehrazad is the original Persian version of the name Scheherazade, the main character in 1001 Nights, while Atef is the name of Osiris's crown.**


End file.
